Disgust
Disgust is a major character in the 2015 Disney/Pixar film Inside Out. She is one of the five emotions inside the mind of Riley Andersen. Background Official Description :Disgust is highly opinionated, extremely honest and prevents Riley from getting poisoned — both physically and socially. She keeps a careful eye on the people, places and things that Riley comes into contact with — whether that's broccoli or last year's fashion trend. Disgust always has the best of intentions and refuses to lower her standards. Appearances ''Inside Out Disgust is one of the five emotions controlling Riley's mind and helping her. When their leader, Joy another emotion, Sadness, literally get lost in Riley's mind, she and the other emotions have to keep Riley's head on straight until Joy and Sadness get home. However, things go wrong sooner or later, they even decide to make Riley run away. She possibly belittles Sadness to a neutral degree due to her superficial teen attitude. Video games ''Disney INFINITY 3.0 Disgust is set to appear in Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. However, she will not be voiced by Mindy, as John Vignocchi explained that her agent said she was too busy.John Vignocchi Twitter (10:52 AM - 6 Jun 2015 Tweet) Quotes *"I just saved our lives. Yeah, you're welcome." *"We have a major problem." *"Duh, tell me something I don't know." *"That does it. I'm done." *"On a scale of one to 10, I give this day an F." *"Riley is acting so weird. Why is she acting so weird?" *"Joy would know what to do." *"Great idea. Anger, Fear, Disgust, how are we supposed to be happy?" *''(To Fear)'' "Uh, because I'm not Joy." *"I'm done. You pretend to be Joy." *"OK, caution. There is a dangerous smell, people. hold on, what is that?" *"The grape touched the ground. It's poisoned." *"You know what else barely touches the ground? Stray dogs, toenail clippings, road kill, hippies, dung beetles." *"Ugh, Don't even go there. You're evil. Shut your mouth!" *"Emotions can't quit, genius." *"Yeah, Joy. We could be lying on the dirty floor in a bag." *"When I'm done, Riley will be looking so good that the other kids will look at their own outfits and barf!" *"Find your happy place Guys!" *"No way! We are not eating that!" *"Warning! there is a cool girl group at two hours." *"Warning! whispers at three hours" Gallery Trivia *According to Pete Docter, her appearance is based on that of broccoli, which, ironically, is what she, Riley, and the other emotions hate and Pete Docter himself, loves. *In the first clips shown at the 2013 DisneyD23 Expo, Disgust wore a purple dress, had longer hair, and did not have long eyelashes. This version is referred to as Purple Disgust in this wiki. *Curiously, Mrs. Andersen's Disgust wears a purple dress. *In one of the first concept drawings, Disgust was, in the planning stages, portrayed as a male character during production, but was later switched to a female character. *Disgust, unlike Joy and Sadness she has visible eyelashes, while Joy and Sadness do not have them visible. *The buckle on her waist belt is shaped like a "D" to represent the first letter in her name. *Disgust shares her voice actress with Taffyta Muttonfudge from Wreck It Ralph ''and Mrs Who from ''A Wrinkle In Time. *Disgust is the only female emotion to have eyelashes. *According to Chris Sarsaki, the character artist designated for Inside Out, the reason than Disgust has a scarf on the neck is for hide her retches https://youtu.be/5mEx_VTXfgo?t=47 *Disgust is the only emotion who does not have a opposite. *Disgust's favorite island is fashion island References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Emotions Category:Deceased characters